Surprise in Diagon Alley
by RSegovia
Summary: Angelina visits Fred & George's joke shop, but in Diagon Alley she meets their brother Charlie, her long-time crush. Things start to happen... Please review!
1. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

**Surprise in Diagon Alley**

"So what do you think of the shop?"

Startled, Angelina looked up from the rack of fake wands she'd been examining. A familiar, freckled face was grinning at her from behind the counter.

"George! I didn't see anyone here so I just started looking around!" She ran over and hugged him. The Weasley twins were two of her best friends from school, but she hadn't seen them since she'd arrived at Platform 9 3/4 after finishing her last year at Hogwarts. She remembered their last prank on the disgusting Professor Umbridge and their dramatic escape. The twins certainly couldn't have left without a bang!

She stood back from George, laughing and looking around in awe. "I can't believe what you two have done here! It's amazing! Your great ambition has finally been fulfilled." George nodded, then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, it's been up and running for two years, Angie. Why haven't you come to see us?" He put on a pouting face, which was not entirely convincing due to the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Oh, well, I was working, see. I got a job in Canada studying kappas. I just came back for the summer and thought I'd drop by and see my favorite Weasleys." They grinned at each other, and he proceeded to show her around the shop. She gasped and laughed at all the pranks they had invented. It really was genius. He showed her their workshop in the back, and they sat and talked for a while, catching up on news. He told her about the end of the war and the losses his family had suffered.

They were interrupted a few times by shoppers, and finally Angelina asked, "Where's Fred? Don't you run the shop together?" She'd sort of dated Fred for a while, but hadn't really gotten serious. They never became more than just friends who both loved Quidditch and had a good time together.

George looked sad as he told her that Fred had mostly abandoned him lately. "He's busy trying to impress this girl," George confided, winking at her.

Angelina smiled. "Well, I hope he's found a good one. Who is it?"

George grinned evilly. "It's that little Cho Chang. Remember Cedric Diggory's girlfriend?"

"No! She certainly gets around, doesn't she?"

"Well, she plays for the Harpies, and so does Katie. Cho's kind of joined our little circle recently. She's quite nice and cheerful, now that enough time's passed since Cedric. But she takes things slowly. Drives Fred up the wall." They laughed a little, and talked about past Quidditch rivalries, the DA, and other memories from their Hogwarts days.

Angelina left the shop in much better spirits than she'd felt for the past few years. She wandered around Diagon Alley for a bit and decided to check Flourish & Blotts for the recently published book about Harry Potter's defeat of Lord Voldemort: _Prophecies and Purebloods_, by Hermione Granger.

As she walked past Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlor, she noticed a familiar red head and stocky figure up ahead. "Fred!" she cried, launching herself on him from behind.

He stiffened, and suddenly she realized he was quite a bit more muscular than she remembered Fred being. Unless he'd been working out...

The man turned around and she found herself staring into blue-green eyes that definitely didn't belong to Fred Weasley.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought you were my old friend, Fred Weasley." She felt her face growing hot and was glad that her skin didn't show when she was blushing.

The man smiled. "It's ok! That's actually the first time I've been mistaken for one of the twins. It's usually them being mistaken for each other! Now, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Angelina froze as she realized that she had just hugged none other than the legendary Charlie Weasley!

"An-Angelina Johnson", she stammered, trying not to stare. "You probably don't remember me." She looked at her feet, mumbling something about Hogwarts.

"That's right! The brilliant little Chaser! I remember putting you on the team in your second year! My, you've grown!" He looked admiringly at her tall, elegant figure and long black braids.

Angelina looked up and was caught in those blue-green eyes. She remembered the first time she'd seen him, on the Hogwarts Express.

------

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic! More is definitely on the way. Please review, even to say you hate it! :D


	2. Angelina meets the Weasleys

* * *

Angelina hugged her mother and forced back tears as she turned away and climbed into the train. Conflicting emotions surged through her small body. She was excited to go to Hogwarts, but also sad to leave home. Angelina's father had died before she was born, and her mother was the center of her existence. She stood forlorn in the corridor and watched her mother waving and blowing kisses as the train pulled away from Platform 9 3/4. She stood there until she saw open fields and hills, and then turned away with a sigh and went to find a seat. 

After walking the length of the train, Angelina despaired of finding a place to sit. There were empty seats in a few of the compartments, but the older students looked so forbidding that she was too shy to introduce herself. Everyone was talking and laughing, and she felt left out. She frowned. Where was her bravery? Hadn't her mother said that Angelina was sure to be a Gryffindor? Determined to show her Gryffindor courage, she opened the door of a compartment that only had one empty seat and was full of older students.

The sixth and seventh years stared at the little black girl with the cute braids who had just burst into their compartment. Angelina panicked and almost ran out. Then a tall handsome boy with red hair and blue-green eyes stood up and smiled. He held out his hand and she shook it. His hand was warm and comforting, and suddenly Angelina felt safe.

"Hi. I'm Charlie. First time on the train? Don't worry. Come sit with us." He sat her down next to him and introduced her to his friends. Later in the train ride he introduced her to his brothers, who were also first years. She quickly became friends with the twins, who recruited her help for a prank they were playing on a nasty-looking boy named Marcus Flint.

* * *

Charlie couldn't help staring at the lovely girl who had spontaneously hugged him from behind in the middle of Diagon Alley. He'd come home for a few weeks of summer to visit the family and hadn't expected to meet someone so intriguing. He was amazed that the tiny, shy girl he'd befriended at the start of his sixth year was now the tall, confident woman who stood before him. He remembered the last time he'd spoken to her, after his final Quidditch victory at the end of his seventh year. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Even the ones who hated it! ;) I'm already partly done with the next chapter, so it should be up soon.


End file.
